The Weird and Wonderful
by SlyFox7
Summary: All the dragon's owned by Yusei and his friends have become human. The reason for this is unknown to everyone, but Yusei is determined to find out what's up. This story is easy to read and fun for all. With lots of romance, humor and new OC's, what more could you want! ;3
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Midday. The day was dull as the clouds in the sky covered the sunlight. Yusei was asleep at home, his body spread out across the green living room couch, while Crow had gone to work, and Jack had gone to find work. Akiza was still at school with the twins, Luna and Leo. Bruno had gone abroad. Kalin had decided to go back to Crash Town. Carly had currently gone shopping down at the New Domino City Mall. Everyone was busy, except Yusei.

He was too tired to work. Too tired to even get up off the couch. He lacked motivation, but could find none. Not when there was always something which seemed to distract him. A certain someone.

A few years back, Yusei had met someone special in a world championship tournament at the New Domino City Stadium. A girl. He had quickly developed feelings for this girl, but never dared to admit them to anyone. A time passed by, his urge to express his sentiments to the girl continued to increase. He constantly held back, afraid to get hurt if ever he was rejected. The girl was always by his side. Her long scarlet, red hair always so perfect. Her elegant maroon eyes which Yusei would always gaze at with admiration. The way she dressed was always so stylish. The way she spoke was music to his ears. She was everything to Yusei. She was divine. She was the one. Akiza.

Yusei could hardly bare it. He had to confess his feelings towards Akiza sooner or later. If Akiza would then choose to reject those feelings, Yusei would do his best to understand her decision, and will do his best to see Akiza as a friend. However, if there was a chance that Akiza also felt something particular for him...

_Poke* Poke*_

Yusei opened his eyes, a sudden poking sensation at his neck having awoken his sleeping state.

"Helloo! Yusei! Wake up, will ya!" said a strange voice from beside the couch. "I'm really hungry!"

Yusei immediately sat up and swerved himself upright. Kneeling down on the concrete floor beside the couch was a teenager, his hands clutched over his stomach as it growled loudly. Yusei's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he found the teenager to be completely naked, and tried to fix his concentration only on to the stranger's face.

"Who are you?" asked Yusei quickly. "And why are you naked?"

The teenager fixed his gaze on to Yuse's confused expression. "It me! Stardust Dragon!"

"Stardust Dragon?"

"Yes! Stardust Dragon! Your favorite card!" expressed the teenager in a frustrated tone. "You can call me Star if you want".

Yusei blinked. "Say what now?"

The teenager shrugged. He then got up, clutched on to Yusei's blue coat collar and shook Yusei vigorously. "Your so cruel! How could you not recognize me?" moaned the teenager as his stomach continued to growl. "Now could I please have something to eat!"

**Please Review! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Yusei sat opposite the teenager, who was happily eating a bowl chocolate flavored cereal. He had decided to give the stranger his light blue bathroom gown to cover up the fact that the teenager had appeared unto him completely naked.

"This is really tasty!" said the teenager cheerfully. "What is it exactly?"

Yusei blinked. "It's cereal".

"Cereal! I love it! Can I have another bowl?" asked the teenager eagerly.

"Yes. Once you've finished your first bowl", replied Yusei grinningly.

As the teenager continued to eat, Yusei began to study the strangers appearance. He had long white hair with long strands that fell over his icy blue eyes and down past his nose. He seemed fairly tall, and as Yusei had noticed from before, the teenager had a fairly well structure body much like himself. He seemed kind. A little hyperactive maybe. There was nothing displeasing about the teenager.

"So who are you exactly?" asked Yusei calmly.

The teenager rolled his eyes. "I told you! Stardust Dragon! Just call me Star"

Yusei sighed. "So how old are you, Star?"

"I'm not too sure", replied Star.

Yusei's eyes widened. "What!?"

Star smirked. "Well, you see...you're not the first Signer to ever summon me!"

Yusei paused, and reached into his deck box so to pull out his deck. As he searched through his deck of cards, he was bewildered to find that Stardust Dragon had gone.

"Where my Stardust Dragon?" asked Yusei aloud.

Star smiled and pointed at himself. "I'm right here!"

Yusei scratched the back of his head in irritation. "I don't think that it's possible for a card to transform into a human".

Star nodded. "Neither did I! Yet here I am!"

Yusei wasn't too sure how to handle such an unusual situation. He didn't want to sound threatening towards Star, even though he was probably responsible for the missing Stardust Dragon card. All Yusei could do know was wait for his friends to return home and sort out this situation. In the mean time, Yusei would try to obtain more information from Star concerning who is and why he's here.

"Yusei! Can I take this bath robe off? The sleeves make it difficult to eat", complained Star.

Yusei face palmed himself. "I don't think you quite understand! It's normal for humans to wear clothes!"

"I don't care!" said Star childishly. "At least give me something else to wear!"

Yusei allowed a small smile to escape his lips. He then nodded and went upstairs where he decided to get together some old clothes from his closet. It was hard to believe that such a guy could be possibly the Stardust Dragon. Yusei had experience many strange and wondrous things in his time, but never something this unusual. If Star really was telling the truth, and that he was in fact that one and only Stardust Dragon, what would be reason for this sudden transformation? Something was up and Yusei was determined to find out more on the matter.

_**Please Review! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jack Atlas sat down on his usual spot outside his favorite coffee shop "Cafe, La Green", enjoying a nice warm cup of Blue-eyes Mountain Coffee. As always, he had been unable to get a job, and decided to pay for the coffee using Crow's savings.

Lately, Jack hadn't been feeling too good. He had finally come to terms with the fact that Yusei was a better duelist than him. Though he was still famous, something was missing. Lately, he wasn't motivated enough to do anything particular. Not when there was always something which seemed to distract him.

That's right. Jack didn't know what to make of it at first. There was a particular girl he knew very well, who he felt sentimental towards. Of course, he would never admit the truth to anyone, but he just couldn't help wondering whether or not he should express himself more elegantly when around that particular girl. There was something about the girl which he found...cute. The way see was dressed so plainly. Her dark hair so silky. The way she tried to hide her true beauty. Her personality always so timid. The way she still stands by him no matter what insult he throws at her.

It was impossible to concentrate on anything other than her when she was around, but Jack just didn't fully understand this feeling. Why was he like this? Why Carly?

Jack could hardy bare it any longer. It was really starting to bug him. He would sound stupid if he ever confessed such feelings to Carly, and that she didn't feel the same way towards him. For the time being, Jack wasn't sure what to think. He just wanted to by Carly's side at all times, while not to attract to much suspicion. To be there for her.

_Poke* Poke*_

Jack's concentration broke as he realized someone nudging his head.

"Jack! Snap out of it!", said a strange voice from behind.

Jack swerved round on his chair, taken completely by surprise, only to find a teenager whose arms were crossed together as he leaned against Jack chair. Troubled as he was, Jack felt his cheeks turned a small shade of red as he realized that the stranger was completely naked, and got up so to maintain his focus only at the teenager's face. He couldn't help, but notice the reactions of the many surrounding costumers as they also observed the strangers's unnatural appearance, which made Jack feel mildly uneasy.

"Who are you?", asked Jack sternly. "And why the hell are you naked?"

The teenager pushed Jack aside and sat down on to Jack's seat, which made the situation all the more awkward.

"Are you stupid. I'm Red Dragon Archfiend. How could you forget?" replied the teenager in has harsh tone. "And I demand a cup of whatever the hell your were drinking".

Jack bit his lip in frustration. "Listen, chum! I'm only going to say this once. Stop playing games and leave!"

The teenager instantly got up and raised Jack off the ground by the white coat collar.

I'm serious! I am Red Dragon Archfiend!" boomed the teenager as his stomach began to growl vigorously. "Now I demand that you feed me!"

Jack's eyes widened with astonishment. This was first time anyone had treated him with such disrespect. Who was this guy?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Jack sat opposite the teenager, who was now sipping away at some black coffee which Jack had ordered from Stephanie. He had decided to hand over his white coat, which just barely covered up the teenagers vital parts considering that the stranger had been completely naked, but it was enough to not attract any more attention.

"So what's the deal? You come up to me naked and ask for some coffee!?" said Jack grumpily.

The teenager nodded. "I was thirsty..."

"I get that! Why were you naked!?", boomed Jack.

The teenager ignored Jack's threatening tone and continued to sip on his coffee. He had thick long ruby red hair which seemed to burst out in all directions at the back of his head, accompanied with a pair of crimson red eyes. In a normal circumstance, Jack would have never let the guy get the best of him. However, this was no normal circumstance. The guy had appeared to Jack in an unusual fashion and didn't asked for much, other than a cup of coffee. Jack had grown curious about the teenager. He didn't seem like a bad person, just a little out of place.

Jack sighed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Red Dragon Archfiend! Your favorite card for Christ sakes! Can't you tell?" replied the teenager, his tone of voice similar to Jack's intimidating tone. "Call me Red for short!"

Jack grunted. "Red Dragon Archfiend? That's impossible! Don't be so stupid!"

"It's the truth!" stated the teenager.

Jack face palmed himself. This all seemed too ridiculous. Jack reached into his deck box, pull out his cards and began to search through his deck. He was astounded to to find that his favorite card was missing.

"How can this be? Where's my Red Dragon Archfiend?" yelled Jack.

Red put down his cup of coffee, reached over once again for Jack's coat collar and bought Jack closer to his piercing crimson eyes. "For the last time, I'm right here!"

Jack pushed Red away, got up off his seat and straightened out his coat.

"It's not possible for a card to become a human", said Jack in a cold manner.

Red huffed. "Tell me about it".

Jack paused. What did this all mean? If Red really was telling the truth, and that he was the one and only Red Dragon Archfiend, what was the reason for this sudden transformation from card to human? There must be a way to sort this all out.

"Come on. Let's go. I'll take you to see a friend of mine", commanded Jack as he got up of his seat and steadily paced away.

Red smiled. "You mean Yusei Fudo, am I right?"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks . "How did you-" He was then cut off by Red, who pushed him forward as if eager to follow Jack.

"Alright! Where gonna go see Yusei! Let's go, slow poke", said Red gleefully.

Jack tried his best to keep cool and lead Red onward. Hopefully, Yusei would be able to sort out this awkward situation.

_**Please Review! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

2:00pm. The sun was finally up and the day seemed all the more brighter. Jack barged in through the front door of his house, only to find Yusei seated on the sofa, talking to a stranger Jack had never seen before.

"Yusei! Help me out, will ya!" boomed Jack.

Yusei sprung off the couch, a little surprised by Jack's unexpected outburst. "What's wrong?"

"There is the kid that been bugging ever since midday! He claims that his name is Red Dragon Archfiend!" complained Jack.

Yusei sighed. "Well, you see...I've been having the same problem".

In an instant, Star jumped off the living room couch at the very mention of Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Don't tell me he's here!" moaned Star.

A tall figure emerged through the front door, his hands in Jack's white coat pockets, his ruby hair waving to one side as the outside wind brushed against him. A person who Star new all too well. Red.

"You bet I'm here", expressed Red in an intimidating tone.

Yusei turned to Star. "You know the guy?"

Star nodded. "Apparently, I'm his rival. He's been like this since you and Jack have duel each other. It's kinda annoying".

Jack blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Star is apparently Stardust Dragon", informed Yusei.

Jack face palmed himself.

Red formally strolled down the entrance slope.

"It's been a while since the last time we saw one and other", mentioned Red.

Star nodded. "It's been too long. I like the white coat!"

Red smirked. "Jack gave it to me!"

"Now wait just a minute!" yelled Jack with no intention to allow Red to keep the coat. however, Red smoothly interrupted Jack's angry outburst.

"How about a wrestling match, Star? See if you can beat me", said Red casually.

Star shook his head. "I'm too tired to fight. Go fight Jack instead".

Red's intimidating aura suddenly disappeared.

"Oh please, please, please! Just one match!" begged Red. "I'll hold back this time!"

Star rolled his eyes. "Alright fine! Just one match! And no scratching!"

Red shrugged. "Your such a buzz kill!

Yusei scratched the back of his head in irritation. "Shouldn't we do something to stop this?".

Jack huffed. "Naa. I like where this is going. I'm might join in".

"Stop right there!" yelled a piercing voice from behind Red.

Before Red could react, something hit the back of his head at a supreme force.

"Rose!? Is that you?" declared Star.

A young female figure approached Star, her sudden appearance catching everyone off guard.

"Wait! Who are you!? And how did you get in here?" asked Jack in a frustrated tone of voice.

"The front door was opened", said the teenager innocently. "I was only following my mistress".

Yusei's eyes widened. "Your mistress?"

"That's me!" expressed an all too recognizable voice from behind Yusei and Jack.

Yusei felt his cheeks blush a bright shade of red as he turned round quickly to face the girl of his dreams.

"Akiza!?"

Akiza giggled. "Nice to see you too!

Star poked Red's temporarily unconscious body.

"Was it really necessary to knock him out, Rose? I was just about to set him straight myself!" muttered Star.

Rose stepped forward and sighed. "He needed to cool off".

"I guess thats true", said Star grinningly as he allowed his cool gaze to interlock with Rose. "It's good to see you again by the way".

Rose smiled. "It's good to see you too...Star".

_**Please Review! ;3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

7 hours earlier. Akiza woke up to the bright sunlight, which beamed through her bedroom window. Having once again pleasantly dreamed of Yusei, she was happy and ready for another day of school. Akiza yawned and lifted her head so to check her alarm clock place on her night stand. 7:00am. It was still early, too early to get up. Akiza smiled and let herself go num, her head fell back against the soft pillow, allowing her long bangs of scarlet red hair to spread out on to the bed sheets. This was just one of those mornings where she was happy, and could not stop thinking about Yusei.

Yusei was someone who meant everything to Akiza. At first, Akiza just wanted to be friends with Yusei, but as months passed, her feelings continued to grow stronger. Akiza didn't want to seem too obvious that she clearly had fallen for Yusei, but there were some days where she just could barely hold back. Yusei had always been there for her ever since the day she had met him. Always by her side every day since. His kind cobalt eyes always gazing at her, his smile always so comforting, the way he was always so polite and understanding. He was the one. He was perfect.

As Akiza realized that she had once again dozed off while thinking about Yusei, she found that her body had intensely heated up the interior of her bed sheets. She decided to throw the covers away in order to let out some concealed heat. However, just as she did so, she was completely surprised to find the sudden appearance of a young girl, arms clung around Akiza's waist.

Akiza blinked. Never had she anticipated such a surprise. The girl was completely naked, and wriggle herself closer to Akiza, trying to preserve some of the escaping heat. Akiza wasn't sure what to do. Waking up like this was not something she had anticipated. As the cold air seemed tee cool off Akiza, the naked girl moan and dragged herself up Akiza's body, before resting her head down over Akiza's soft chest. Akiza couldn't help, but blush as the naked girl continued to hug her tightly. There was only one way to get out of this.

Akiza nudged the teenager off at full force over to one side and jumped out of bed, nearly dragging her bed sheets along with her.

The teenager sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes, awakened by Akiza's sudden gesture. "Akiza! Come back to bed!"

Akiza instantly blushed intensely. "Who are you!? And what are you doing in my bed?"

The naked girl blinked. "Me? I'm Black Rose Dragon! How could you forget?"

"Black Rose Dragon?" declared Akiza. "How can that be your name?"

The teenager smirked. "Call me Rose if you want. I don't mind. Now would you please come back to bed! I'm really cold otherwise!"

Akiza looked at the teenager with confused eyes. A naked girl just appears in her bed out of nowhere, and acts as if everything is normal. What was going on?

_**Review Please! ;3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Akiza was making her way to school, while Rose continued to aimlessly follow her. Akiza had had to give Rose some of her stare clothes, as well as provide her with breakfast. Akiza didn't dislike the girl, but it all felt very odd. Akiza didn't understand why Rose was still following her around, nor did her understand how that girl had managed to end up in Akiza's bed! All the doors of the house had been locked, as well as all the windows. It didn't make any sense.

"Hey Akiza! Where are we going?" asked Rose innocently.

"To school of course! It's a Friday!" replied Akiza.

Rose clutched on to Akiza's arm. "What's school?"

Akiza blinked. "You don't know what school is!?"

Rose shook her head. "Is it important?"

Akiza wavered the question away.

"So...your names apparently Black Rose Dragon?"

Rose shrugged. "Wake up, will ya! Of course I'm Black Rose Dragon!"

Akiza reached into her school handbag and pulled out her deck.

"That's funny. I've got a card with the same name as you!"

"You do?" said Rose in alarm. "I don't recall seeing one!"

Akiza paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, other than me, I don't remember meeting another duel monster in your deck with the same name as me!"

Akiza searched through her deck, and was immediately horrified to find that her favorite card was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Where's my Black Rose Dragon!?" expressed Akiza in a worried tone.

Rose stopped walking. "Your Black Rose Dragon? You mean me, right? I'm right here!"

Akiza looked up at Rose. The girl had very long silky black hair with red highlight, all tied up in a long flowing ponytail. She wore a similar dress to Akiza with darker shades of red and viole than to Akiza's usual stylet, accompanied by a pair of short shorts similar to Luna's and Leo's, but were red instead of white. Overall, Rose was very pretty. So pretty that Akiza would accidentally blush at the sight. However, now was not the time to squander over style, Akiza was desperate to find her missing favorite card, and was not in any mood for jokes.

"I'm warning you! If you have taken my Black Rose Dragon..."

Rose widened her eyes as she felt the surrounding air vibrate as Akiza began to unleash her hidden powers. "Whoa! Calm down!" said Rose quickly. "Don't be so reckless! Your supposed to keep your psychic powers a secret!"

Akiza froze. "How did you know about my psychic powers?"

Rose smirked. "I know everything about you! I've known you my whole life!"

"You have?" asked Akiza curiously.

Rose nodded and began to drag Akiza ahead. "Come on! Now it's time for school!"

Akiza wasn't completely sure if trusting Rose was wise, but the girl didn't seem dangerous. Maybe Yusei was able to help solve this situation after school. In the meantime, Akiza felt a sense of responsibility for Rose and decided that she should keep an eye on the girl at all times.

_**Please Review! ;3 Now that I am done with the main character descriptions and introductions, it's time to move on with the storyline! ^_^ Enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Yusei, Jack and Akiza gathered around the kitchen table, while Star, Red and Rose had gone upstairs.

"So what do you suppose we do?" asked Akiza.

Jack huffed. "I say we just kick them out of the house and tell the lot of them to get lost!"

Yusei rolled his eyes. "What about your Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"Stardust dragon and Black Rose have gone missing as well!" added Akiza.

Jack sighed. "It's all just very frustrating..."

Yusei sighed. "What if their all telling the truth! And that our most powerful monsters have transformed into humans some how?"

"That sounds all a little too weird, don't you think?", remarked Jack.

"However, we have seen some weirder things in the past", reminded Akiza. "Maybe Yusei does have point".

Jack nodded hesitantly. "Yeah..."

"Maybe, we should allow the group to settle down in the spare bunk beds upstairs for the time being!" suggested Yusei.

Akiza smiled lightly. "I don't think Rose will be too happy to be in a house full of boys".

Yusei chuckled. "That's true. In that case, Rose can just stay at your house!"

Akiza nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We'll keep them close to us throughout the following week. See if we can all find any clues of what happened to our cards!"

Jack took a deep breath. "Fine. Whatever..."

_Meanwhile, in the upstairs bedroom..._

"Can you guys just stop fighting! It's getting pretty annoying", complained Rose as she sat cross legged on Yusei's bed.

Red and Star continued to wrestle on Jack's bed, throwing pillows at each other and generally making a mess of the room. Star eventually threw Red off the bed in attempt to break out of a head lock.

"He started it!" moaned Red who was now face down on the floor.

Star chuckled lightly. He then lay his back on to the bed and yawned, while stretching out his body. "So...what do you suggest we do?"

Rose blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The fact that we're now human!" added Star.

Rose sighed. "I'm not too sure what to do. How will I be able protect my mistress when she is dueling!"

Red lifted himself of the floor and straightened out his master's white coat.

"Stop complaining you two! Being a human isn't so bad!"

Star and Rose gazed curiously over at Red.

"You can eat ramen! Drink coffee! Actually communicate with our masters!"

"What's ramen?" asked Star quickly.

Red looked towards Star with his fist clenched and eyes flashing.

"I don't know, but it tastes amazing!"

Rose smirked. " I guess being able to communicate with Akiza isn't so bad either.

"If only we didn't need to wear these clothes. They're very irritating!" complained Star.

"I agree", boomed Red. "Let's take them off!"

Rose exchanged uneasy glances with Star.

"Aren't humans are supposed to where clothes?"

Star scratched the back of his head in irritation. "I guess so...my master did seem shocked when he found me with any clothes on".

"I don't care!" declared Red, already naked and filled with pride. "I was bought into this world naked! And I plan to stay naked!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Do what you will! Just don't come crying to me if ever you get told off!"

Star pulled off his shirt and threw it over Red's face.

"How about another wrestling match!"

Red yanked off the shirt from his face and pointed intimidatingly at Star.

"Bring it on!

_**Review Please! ;3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

It was 8:30pm. Yusei had decided to prepare some noodles and ramen for Akiza, Jack and Crow, while Star, Red and Rose had spent the whole day playing upstairs. Jack was now shuffling through his deck beside the kitchen table, while Akiza started to cook for the teens stairs. Everything was peaceful. Everyone was happy.

However, the calm mood was broken by a very loud knock at the front door, which caught Yusei and his friends by surprise. Akiza turned to Yusei with anxious eyes. Yusei acknowledged this and smiled reassuringly.

"Calm down, guys...I'm sure it's just Carly", expressed Yusei in a comforting tone, and made his way up the entrance slope, that lead to the front down.

On opening the door, a gust of wind seemed to push Yusei aback, and heavy rain pour over a cloaked figure.

Yusei blinked. "Can I help you, sir?"

The figure approached Yusei and nudged him to one side without warning. He then slammed the door behind him and made his way towards the kitchen table.

"Hey punk! What do you think your doing!?" boomed Jack angrily.

The figure stood still and removed his cloak with one sweep of his arm. Yusei walked back down the slope, a little shaken by the unexpected entrance. Jack and Akiza studied the teenager that had now uncovered his true features. His long hair was black with a few white patches that overall seemed to fall over his ruby red eyes. He wore a camo green trench coat over a white, school shirt, accompanied with a pair of grey jeans and worn out army boots.

"The name's Blake", said the teenager casually, while he firmly crossed his arms.

Akiza narrowed her eyes. "And who are you to push Yusei aside and barge in without authorization?"

Blake sighed. "Yeah...sorry about that. I just came to find my master. Some folks told me he lives here".

Yusei approached Blake from behind.

"What's your master's name?"

"Crow Hogan", said Blake calmly and turned to face Yusei. "You know him?"

Yusei smiled and nodded. "Of course I do...and you must be Black-Winged Dragon".

Blake's eyes flickered in surprise.

"You...you know...my name?" asked Blake cautiously.

Yusei nodded. "Don't worry. Crow will be here in two days tops. He's gone to visit some old friends of his".

Blake paused, and looked down at his boots in disappointment.

"I see...then I suppose I'll come back some other time".

"Wait!" said Akiza nervously. "If you want...you could...stay".

All of a sudden, the upstair bedroom door swung right open, and Rose walked out the room. As she strolled down the stairs, she caught sight of Blake and gasped. Blake looked up at Rose and turned slightly red.

"Blake!?" expressed Rose in a cheerful tone, and ran down the stairs so to hug Blake tightly. "Your here too!"

Blake almost lost balance and smiled lightly.

"Yeah...it's..good to see you too".

Jack rolled his eyes. "Geez...what's up with you guys".

"Where's Star?" asked Yusei curiously.

"He's still upstairs...wrestling with Red. They should be down in about half an hour", replied Rose, and started to tug at Blake's trench coat.

"What are you doing?" asked Blake, a slight tremor in his voice.

Rose yanked off Blake's trench coat and pulled Blake over towards the bathroom.

"Come on! Let's take a bath together and catch up on old times!"

Akiza turned red with discomfort as Blake also seemed to blush intensely. Without further hesitation, Akiza immediately tried to separate Rose from the Blake.

"Oh no, you don't! Guys and girls aren't supposed to bathe together! It's just not normal to do so!"

Yusei couldn't help, but blush at the subject, while Jack had decided to ignore the conversation and was once began shuffling through his deck.

Blake turned away from Akiza, his face now red with embarrasment. Rose looked at her mistress with confused eyes.

"What do you mean? Blake isn't a guy!"

Akiza froze as did Yusei. She then concentrated her attention over to Blake, who was slowly backing away.

"Your not a guy?" asked Akiza in astonishment.

Blake turned to face Akiza, embarrassed as he was and nodded slowly.

"Yes...but...you weren't supposed to know..."

Akiza approached Blake and studied closely the teenagers posture. It wasn't obvious at first, but Akiza could just about make out the wide hips, thick thighs and two small bumps at the chest area. She hadn't notice it before, and as she looked up to make eye contact with Blake, she recognized that it was in fact a girls face, hidden well under the long strands of hair.

"Why's you name Blake? That's not typically a girls name", mentioned Yusei plainly.

Rose stepped in to separate Blake from her mistress.

"Mistress, I beg you...Blake is very tired and needs to rest. She'll need to take a bath with me in case she falls asleep and drowns".

Akiza's gaze looked with Rose. She then looked back at Blake, who had once seemed all calm and cool now was nervous and embarrassed.

"Very well", said Akiza plainly, and watched as Rose pulled Blake into the bathroom, while shutting the door behind her.

Yusei walked over to Akiza. "If Blake's a girl...why was she all embarrassed, and trying to hide her true gender?"

Akiza looked up at Yusei blankly.

"Strange girl...I suppose".

"How many more strangers are we gonna invite? interrupted Jack grumpily. "It's just more mouths to feed. And where the hell is my ramen! I'm getting rather impatient".

Yusei chuckled lightly, and went back to cooking the meal alongside Akiza.

"One bowl of ramen coming right up".

_**Please Review! ;3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

It was now late at night, and once everyone had finished supper, Akiza was ready to go back home, hoping to take Rose and Blake along.

"No! I don't want to go!" said Rose angrily, while Star and Red were already upstairs to bed.

Blake wasn't too keen on leaving either, but preferred not the interrupt the argument.

Akiza sighed. "Listen. Yusei has already occupied all his spare beds upstairs. There's just no more room for you guys".

Yusei stood close to support Akzia , while Jack was on the couch watching TV.

Rodowns wear her head and clenched her fists tightly.

"Then I'll just sleep with Star!"

Yusei felt his cheeks turn a light shade of red as did Akiza, who wasn't to sure how to react.

"You want to...sleep with Star...in the same bed?"

Rose nodded quickly in case she changed her mind.

Akiza turned to face Yusei, who gazed upon Rose with concerned eyes.

"If that's what you really want...I won't stop you, but would strongly suggest that you go with Akiza".

"I don't...want to leave", muttered Rose.

Yusei sighed. "Alright...you may".

Blake immediately turned her attention to Akiza and the group.

"Wait! If...if Rose is staying...I don't want to be left out...so I wanna stay too!"

Akiza blinked. "What!?"

Rose tugged on to Blake's tench coat top.

"And Blake wants to stay too!"

Akiza turned bright red, and felt betrayed considering that her Black Rose Dragon was going against her will.

"Fine! If you guys are staying...I'm gonna staying too! I'll be there to supervise you all!" stated Akiza, who wasn't to confident with her decision

Jack rolled his eyes, having heard that last remark.

Yusei scratched the back of his head, a little uncertain about the outcome. He was indeed happy to find Akiza was staying over, but knew that he would have to sacrifice his sleep time and pull an all-nighter so to make enough space for the guests.

_Meanwhile..._

"Psssst! Star! You awake?"

"Yeah...kinda", replied Star in a groaning tone. "What do you want?"

"It's just...what about Annie and Teck?"

Star rubbed his eyes. "Yeah...what about them?"

"Do you think to turned into humans like us?"

"I...I dunno...", said Star sleepily.

Red sighed and turned to look at the ceiling.

"I just don't understand. What's happening to us?"

Star smirked. "I don't mind it. I like the new look".

Red huffed. "Well, I don't! All my muscles have shrunk! How am I supposed to impress anyone with this weak appearance!"

Star chuckled lightly, and silence soon seemed to fill the room, indicating that it was time to sleep. Star could feel his heavy eyelids slowly closing over his pupils, and was about to blank out into a dreamy state if it was wasn't for another interruption.

"Hey Star!"

Star sighed. "What is it now?

Red paused.

"What do you...think...of Rose?"

Star felt his heart beat faster just as Rose was mentioned.

"Well...uhh...she's nice...I suppose".

Red sniggered. "I must admit. She's pretty cute for a human!"

Star felt his cheeks heat up. This sensation was unusual. It felt as though he greatl admired Rose.

"Yeah...I guess your right..."

_Knock* knock*_

Red quickly pulled the covers over his head as Star did the same.

A few seconds later, the bedroom door creaked open, unleashing a ray of light into the dark bedroom. Star could hear a few people whispering, and the sound of footsteps entering the room. A few moments later, the bedroom door was shut, and the room went dark once again, except for the dim light that emerging from the bedroom window.

All was now silent. Star remained still as he heard the muffled footsteps approaching.

"Umm...guys", whispered a voice too close to be Red.

Star and Red sat up quickly and could make out the appearance of Rose and Blake stand beside the two beds.

"Rose!?" spoke Star in a surprised tone.

"Blake?" continued Red in the same awkward tone. "What are you guys doing here?"

Star noticed that Rose was no longer in her formal red dress, but was now wearing a pair pink pajamas, while Blake hid behind her as she wore a black T-shirt and grey PJ bottoms.

Rose took a deep breath.

"Would it be ok if...we could...sleep...with you guys?"

Star blinked. "Wait...what?"

Red kept a straight face and sighed

"Weren't you guys supposed to go home with Akiza?"

Akiza shook her head quickly. "I don't want to go with mistress! I want us all to stay together!"

Star began to blush slightly, and felt his heart continue to beat faster and louder.

"Why is that? Don't you like your mistress?"

Rose nodded slowly. "It's just that...in the spirit world...we are always together, while our masters rest up. So all I want is for things to remain that way and that we keep together!"

Star exchanged decisive glances with Red.

Red then rolled his eyes and moved to the side of his bed as he then opened up the bed sheets.

"Ok. So who wants to sleep with me?"

Star could feel his cheeks turn a bright red. How was Red able to keep such a straight face all the time!?

Rose and Blake didn't answer nor did they seem to approach Red.

Red huffed. "Don't tell me you guys are scared! I promise that I won't bit!"

Blake instantly stepped forth from behind Akiza without hesitation.

"Scared!? Don't be ridiculous! How would ever be scared of you!? boomed Blake confidently.

Star rolled his eyes. It was typical of Blake go against anyone that called her scared.

Red smirked. Well, hurry up! Get in bed before the sheets get cold!"

Blake's huffed and nudged Red further out the way so to make some more room for herself. It was obvious that she was embarrassed, but Red didn't seem to notice.

Star turned to Rose, who was fiddling with her pajama sleeves.

"Could I...maybe..."

Star smiled lightly and moved over to the side as he also lifted the bed sheets, and invited Rose to sleep beside him. Rose smiled back and nervously wriggled next to Star. She decided to rest her head to the side, away from Star and kept her cold feet clench up against his warm legs.

Star was already in a state of disbelief, and could sense his entire body heat up. He couldn't understand why he was so embarrassed when Rose was so close to him. It was a peculiar sensation he hadn't felt so much when he was in the spirit world. Perhaps it's a human thing? He wondered also if Akiza felt the same way, but preferred not to bother her about such a detail.

Star placed the covers over Rose's cold body, and kept his left arm over her as if to keep her warm. Rose didn't seem to dislike the attempt, which reassured Star that she wasn't to uncomfortable.

"Hey Star", whispered Rose.

Star took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions.

"Yeah?"

Rose smiled, happily embraced by Star's comforting body.

"Good night"

_**Sorry for taking so long! :3 I'm working on a story that I hope to publish one day, and it's very time consuming! (And school always gets in the way) :p**_

_**Please Review! ;D**_


End file.
